Vous m'appartenez !
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Quand Sir Léon commence à aimé Gauvain et que Gauvain s'en aperçoit sa va devenir assez tendu.


Cela faisait un bon moment que Sir Léon s'était épris de Gauvain mais il l'avait gardé pour lui, souffrant dans son silence car il savait très bien que le chevalier n'accepterait surement pas les avances d'un homme et encore moins de celui-ci ! Mais pourtant il espéra, un jour il trouva le chevalier dans l'armurerie torse nu, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à ce corps si musclé en face de lui et l'autre chevalier le remarqua vite ce qui le fit sourire et ce lever en même temps, il s'approcha sensuellement de Léon qui lui reculé jusqu'à atteindre le mur, il se sentait prisonnier mais il l'était belle et bien. Gauvain s'approcha des lèvres de Léon et lui mordit la lèvre inférieur puis le caressa le torse, et se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit :

_Je savais que je vous attirez mais pas à ce point ! Dit-il en rigolant. Mais ne vous en fait pas, tout se passera bien !

Léon ne put répondre car des lèvres ce plaquèrent contre les siennes et il sentit des mains descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller vers son bassin, Léon récupéra son esprit mais n'arrêta pas le baiser, il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps alors il m'y une main sur la nuque de Gauvain et une autre dans son dos, Gauvain m'y fin au baisé et enleva la côte de maille de Léon et s'attaqua à son cou, il le parsema de baiser qui fit gémir son partenaire.

_Dommage on doit allez s'entrainé, je finirais ça plus tard, annonça Gauvain tout souriant.

Il partit laissant Sir Léon tout rouge avec son érection gonflé, il souffla et s'assit, il se rappela les mots de Gauvain « qu'il finirais ça plus tard ». Il remit ça côte de maille et Perceval arriva suivit d'Elyan.

_On te chercher ! Vous savez qu'Arthur et de mauvaise humeur et il va encore passé ses nerfs sur nous, annonça Elyan en faisant une grimace.

_Nous n'avons pas le choix l'ami, c'est notre roi ! Répondit en rigolant Perceval, Léon tout va bien ?

_Hum… Oui je pense ! N'arrivais pas en retard, répondit-il en souriant.

Il sortit dans la cours et en arrivant il vit Gauvain et Arthur ce battre, il avança puis se posa dans un coin près de Merlin qui alla lui dire bonjour.

_Alors comment allez-vous ? Demanda Merlin tout souriant.

_Bien, répondit le chevalier dans ses pensées.

_Allez ne mentez pas, je suis sûr que quelque chose vous tracasse !

_Ne le dîtes à personne… je n'arrête pas de pensé à une personne depuis quelques mois et je ne peux plus rester près d'elle sans que je n'ai envie de l'embrassé ou de la prendre dans mes bras, chuchota Léon.

Il n'avait dit que la vérité sauf que ce n'étais pas une femme mais un homme qui hantait ses pensées, c'était l'homme qui se battait contre Arthur et qui avait des lèvres délicieuses, il se rappelait encore de leurs gouts.

_Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez et peut-être qu'elle partage vos sentiments, puis vous confier aussi ? Dit Merlin simplement

_Bien sur Merlin, je suis ton ami tu peux tout me dire, répondit le chevalier.

_Et bien je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de moi mais… je ressens quelque chose pour Morgana ! Annonça-t-il d'une traite.

_Pour Morgana ? Tu en es sur ? Conseil d'ami ne l'avoue jamais à Arthur ! Je ne peux pas te dire que faire car la personne que j'aime est une personne interdite aussi ! Alors je te donnerais le même conseil que tu m'as donné si elle partage ce sentiment fait ce qu'il faut mais Merlin ne nous trahit pas… Ne me laisse pas seul, chuchota Sir Léon.

_Qui est la personne qui fait chavirer votre cœur ? Demanda Merlin.

_Oui Sir Léon dites-nous qui fait chaviré votre petit cœur ? Redemanda une voix derrière lui.

_Personne Sir Gauvain ! Répondit-il froidement.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Perceval et il commençait à s'entrainé, après une heure d'entrainement le roi ce fit appeler et il annonça que les chevaliers pouvaient allez ce reposer et faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.

_Ce soir je vais à la taverne pour me rafraichir le gossier ! Annonça fièrement Gauvain dans l'armurerie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sir Léon qui détourna le regard. Il sourit, Léon sortit et fit tout pour éviter Gauvain toute la journée. Il resta toute l'après-midi dans ses appartement, seul Merlin et Perceval était venu l'invité ou savoir pourquoi resté-t-il enfermé. Au soir il ne descendit pas avec les autres pour manger, il resta dans sa chambre. Il enleva sa chemise et ce mis sur son lit, il ferma les yeux mais entendit une porte ce fermait et les bougies s'éteignirent. Il sentit deux mains lui caressa les épaules et le torse.

_Je vous avais bien dit que je terminerais ce que j'ai commençais, dit la voix douce et mielleuse de Gauvain.

Léon se retourna et croisa le regard pétillant de son partenaire, qui commença à s'approcher, Léon coupa l'espace qu'il y avait et ses lèvres finirent enfin touchait celle de Gauvain. Il sentit les mains de Gauvain lui toucher le torse et les cuisses, Léon plaça ses mains sur les fesses de son « ami » qui le fit gémir, ils reprirent leur baiser et ce fut Léon qui allongea l'homme qu'il aimait tant sur le dos, il se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui enleva sa chemise, il commença à déposer des baisers sur le corps détendu devant lui, il mordilla le téton de Gauvain qui émit un gémissement roque ce qui fit sourire Léon c'était sa vengeance pour ce matin mais il compter bien en finir. Les caresses de Gauvain était très sensuelle ce qui excité au fond le chevalier, Gauvain le retourna et ce fut à son tour d'être au-dessus, il prit les mains de Léon et pris une écharpe et attacha les mains du chevalier au lit, il commença à descendre vers le pantalon de Léon qui ferma les yeux, il sentit son pantalon glissais puis ce fut le tour de son souvêtement. Gauvain regardait le corps nu devant lui et le trouva bien généreusement gâté ! Il remonta et descendit son pantalon en allant puis mordilla l'hobe de l'oreille du chevalier puis lui murmura :

_Vous êtes à moi pour cette nuit et pour toutes les autres !

En guise de réponse Léon émit un soupire suivit d'un gémissement. Gauvain reprit sa place et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Léon, le baiser lui procuré des frissons dans le ventre et en dessous de la ceinture. Gauvain enleva son souvêtement et sans se retenir il pénétra dans le chevalier qui émit un son roque puis soupira de soulagement, Gauvain commença c'est va et viens, ils gémirent tous les deux. Léon toujours attaché sentait son érection brulé.

_Je t'en prie… plus vite, supplia-t-il.

Gauvain sourit et accéléra ses coups de reins, Léon aimait beaucoup ce moment et espérait en avoir plus là prochaine fois ! Gauvain sens prévenir ce lâcha en Léon qui le fit gémir puis Léon se cambra et sa jouissance atterrit sur le ventre de Gauvain qui lui souriait.

_Il va falloir que vous nettoyer ! Je ne vais pas resté comme ça ! Dit Gauvain en se retirant de lui avec un grand sourire.

_Je ne pense pas ! Prenait un chiffon ou ma chemise, maintenant vous allez faire quoi partir ? Demanda Sir Léon.

Gauvain ce leva et s'étira. Il se tourna vers lui est lui sourit et vint l'embrasser.

_Je vais rester avec vous et chaque soir je serais avec vous pour n'importe quoi, car vous m'appartenez et que je vous appartiens.

Voilà c'est ma première histoire j'espère qu'elle plaira !


End file.
